User blog:1NF3RNO/The Ship of Fools Adventure!!
YOI~ YOI~ So you hoodlums!! Ferno has decided to create yet another fun blog! This time!! It is going to be a question!! Your answers can be anything from fun to need power!! >=3 Now!! There are two questions in total!! And they are just for fun, so don't take anything to heart!! QUESTION 1 The Ship of Fools wiki is now your pirate ship. However, your crew can only be built up of seven other users!! SO!! Who do you want in your crew? And what's their position?! Everyone: Pfft~ Is that all? Clearly im going to have the people I like on my crew... the rest can just die! The Rest: OI!!! Ferno: Relax, Relax, (Billy May's voice) THERE'S MORE!!! Everyone: EH!? Their is a marine ship hot on your tale!! SH*T!!! The good thing is, there are only eight people on there... (Phew!) Uh oh... THEY'RE ATTACKING!!! TIME FOR SOME ONE ON ONE SHIZZ!! But wait... .these marines... they look .... familiar... Oh god... It's the other users!!! O.o CRAP!!!~ Ah well. Your the good guys right? Whomever it is! You'll beat them!! Mwahahahahaha!!! So! The marines attacking, their are eight of them, the leader, and the seven other's that will face your seven crewmates! The other half of question 1 is! Who are these seven? Leave your creative answers below!! But place a 1. next to them to let us know that they are in fact the answer to the first question~ QUESTION 2 Righto, thought the first question was fun eh? Good!! Hopefully this is just as fun!! The Second Question is, The ship of fools wiki is now a world. Each user has their own life according to the way they live on chat. YOU! Are the hero of this world!! And you have two partners!! A Ranger with an expert eye and aim. And a new magician with powerful spells!! You however are the hero! So your whatever you want!! (Don't you dare overpower yourself though.) Ah. As you progress through the levels, beating little boulders up and slaying mighty trees!! A sudden enemy brings darkness over the land!! This is where you decide!! The Dark Lord has three generals in his army!! Which user's are they? And which user is this smug Dark Lord!? They don't even acknowledge you yet, but they soon shall you mighty hero you!!! They are however, hunting a rebellion that is on your side! Who is the leader of this rebellion?! Which lucky user is the hero that dies saving the hero who then kills the killer of the hero!? Everyone: Eh? Ferno: Which user is the leader of the rebellion that helps you and *SPOILER* ..... f**k... Everyone: oh..... So! I may progress this depending on the fun answers and responses you all have!! So the moral of this question is, which user's are your two partners and are they the ranger or the mage? Rebellion leader? Dark Lord? Three Dark Generals? OHHH Fun fun fun!!! Have fun and remember to start your answer to either question with the 1. or the 2. :D You don't have to answer both!! But please answer at least one!! Come on!! Join the fun!! Join the Ship of Fools!! '1NF3RNO ' talk 20:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts